Amanecer de nubes rojas
by rainaro
Summary: Raina Kamizuru fue forzada a huir de su aldea culpada por un crimen que no cometió, ¡sin siquiera ser ninja! Sin más remedio, decide refugiarse en la guarida de los Akatsuki, quienes la agrupan con Deidara, gran artista con la mejor Keratina del mundo shinobi, y Sasori de la Arena Roja, hermano negado de Slappy. A partir de ese momento viven un sinfín de aventuras absurdas.
1. Lo que pasó ese dos de julio

**PRIMERA PARTE**

" _El amor es un piano lanzado de un cuarto piso y tú estabas en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado"._

 **I.**

 **LO QUE PASÓ ESE DOS DE JULIO**

¿Les ha pasado alguna vez que no recuerdan lo que sueñan, pero sí las sensaciones que les dejó ese sueño? Hacía rato que no me despertaba de esa forma, toda agitada y temblorosa, a eso de las cinco de la mañana, bañada por un sudor frío. El corazón me pateaba las costillas y respiraba con la boca abierta.

No sé qué soñé, pero sí sé que fue una pesadilla. Y en ella corría. Corría y corría. Huía de algo, pero solo Dios sabe de qué.

O de quién.

Escribiendo ahora esto, tal vez era mi subconsciente tratando de advertirme de lo que pasaría a partir de entonces.

Si queremos saber cómo todo empezó realmente, debemos remontarnos al dos de julio de hace tres años. Mientras trataba de no ahogarme en medio de la pila de papeles y el olor a tinta, miraba a cada tanto el hermoso sombrero de mariachi de lentejuelas que tenía a mi lado. Suspiré. Un regalo que no había podido entregar. Pero ese desánimo se me fue así de rápido como vino. Bueno, no por nada era un día perfecto, y estuve sonriente por un buen rato hasta que recordé el discurso para Lord Tsuchikage que debía tener listo para las cuatro de la tarde y ya eran las tres y cuarenta y cinco. A la larga logré terminarlo a tiempo, así que todo estuvo perfecto, y por eso salí con cara de ponqué de la casa. Armando la mochila miré por última vez el sombrero de mariachi con lentejuelas y encogiéndome de hombros lo metí en una bolsa de regalo y lo empaqué. En ese momento pensé: "uno nunca sabe, tal vez me encuentre con el cumplimentado en el camino. En fin. Me despedí de mi mamá, que estaba en la cocina, y de mi papá, que tomaba el té en el comedor. Salí de la casa corriendo, balanceando una sarta de papeles engrapados.

Afuera todos estaban como locos. Confieso que en un principio me extrañó enormemente ver a ninjas correr de aquí para allá, con cara de pocos amigos, en mi misma dirección, pero yo estaba tan contenta que no le di mayor importancia.

En la puerta del edifico de Lord Tsuchikage estaba Kurotsuchi-sama, mirando a un lado, con los brazos cruzados. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y los dedos le convulsionaban en el antebrazo. Al tocarle el hombro para saludarla, me lanzó una patada que casi no me deja contar esta historia, pero logré entregarle los papeles con el discurso.

—No hay tiempo para eso ahora, Raina—dijo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Algo… algo raro está pasando. Ugh, y el vejete no me deja moverme de aquí.

Kurotsuchi-sama temblaba de la rabia que tenía.

Entonces lo oímos.

Una serie de explosiones comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos.

Ambas nos miramos y corrimos hacia el norte de la aldea.

Lo único que pude vislumbrar en medio del humo de las explosiones fue un ave gigantesca y blanca, alejándose. Pude distinguir sobre ella unas cuatro siluetas, de entre las cuales sobresalía una melena rubia. Y una mirada triste hacia nosotros.

—Dei…Deidara-nii—dijo Kurotsuchi-sama.


	2. Lo que pasó después de ese dos de julio

" _Lo malo del amor es que muchos lo confunden con la gastritis y, cuando se han curado de la indisposición, se encuentran con que se han casado"._

 **II.**

 **LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS DE ESE DOS DE JULIO**

Dos años después del incidente con el cuartel de bombas, yo no quería ni salir de mi casa. Mis padres trataban de consolarme de todas las formas que conocían, pero ni el helado de zarzamora con treinta y cinco montañas _tutti-frutti_ en descuento del 2x1, especialidad de Iwagakure, podía curar mi corazón roto.

A eso de las dos de la tarde estaba mirando las telenovelas mientras comía de un bote de helado. Ya estaba tocando fondo, amigos. Y entonces sentí que llamaron a mi puerta.

—Mire nada más—era mi madre que se asomaba al cuarto—. Ha estado así por meses.

—Acogedor—dijo.

Se me evaporó algo de la depre al ver que Kurotsuchi-sama en la puerta de mi cuarto, sonriente como siempre.

—Kurotsuchi-sama. N-no la esperaba… perdone el desorden.

—Nah. No es nada—miró a un lado, como buscando las palabras entre los libros regados por todo el cuarto—. Y… ¿cómo vas?

—Pues ya ve.

—Yo lo único que veo es una cosa horrible—dijo jalando el ala del sombrero de mariachi que todavía residía en la bolsa de regalo arrugada.

Caí en la cama y estuve a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo.

—Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido…

—Seeee. Es como… bueno, fue duro, pero no sé. No me sorprende.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Nah. Él… Deidara-nii. Ya sabes. Nunca estuvo a gusto en la aldea.

Guardamos silencio y miramos al piso. Abracé fuerte la bolsa en mi regazo.

—¿Y ese sombrero tan horrible? Para qué es o qué.

—Ah. Un regalo que ya nunca entregaré.

Al silencio que se coló no lo violaban ni los grillos de la noche… pero sí mis quejidos guturales de la pena que comenzó a invadirme.

—Espera—Kurotsuchi-sama frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Eso era para _él_?

—S-sí—dije ocultando la cara en la bolsa.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Un sombrero de mariachi? Cielos, Raina, de verdad que ahora sí lo he visto todo, pero no lo… Ugh, mierda, casi lo olvido—entonces se levantó de un salto—. El viejo mandó a buscar por el discurso de pasado mañana.

—Ay, mi madre, ¡sí! A…aquí está—dije alargándole un montón de papeles doblados.

—Dios mío, Raina. Esto está todo hecho un desastre.

—Lo sieeeeento—dije bajando la cabeza.

—No. No lo sientas. Más bien vístete. Vamos, para que lo entregues tú misma. Después podemos ir a tomar algo. Anda, apresúrate.

Kurotsuchi-sama me llevó prácticamente arrastrada hasta la mansión Tsuchikage.

—Ah, Kurotsuchi—dijo Lord Tsuchikage después de un carraspeo intenso. Al lado suyo estaba Akatsuchi. El Honorable Señor me miró con una sonrisa y añadió—: Raina, ese discurso que hiciste… vaya, ese discurso los dejó encantados, ¿sí sabes? Por ahí es la cosa, Raina querida.

—Honor que me hace, Lord Tsuchikage.

—Niña, te estoy dando grandes noticias. ¡Cambia esa cara!

—Es lo que yo digo—dijo Kurotsuchi-sama.

—¿Todavía estás así por lo de Deida…?

—¡Akatsuchi!

—Oh.

—Ya qué. Ya se puso emo de nuevo.

Con emo se refería a mí, estando en posición fetal en la esquina de la oficina.

—Bueno, bueno, pero arriba ese ánimo que no se ha acabado el mundo—dijo Lord Tsuchikage—. Sí fue algo duro para la ladea y para todos nosotros, pero han pasado dos años y nos estamos levantando.

Era tal la malparidez existencial que me invadía que no pude expresar lo bien que me hicieron sentir los piropos del Honorable Señor.

—Ah, y… sobre las páginas pendientes del discurso de pasado mañana…

—Ay, ¡s-sí, señor! Aquí están.

—Bien. Muchas gracias.

Hice una reverencia hasta donde las fuerzas me lo permitieron. Ya iba saliendo cuando Kurotsuchi-sama me atajó.

—Hey, espera.

—¿Sí? ¿Dígame?

—Vamos a tomar algo. ¿Qué dices? Cambiar de ambiente te subirá los ánimos…

—Ah… de acuerdo, Kurotsuchi-sama. M-muchas gracias.

Caminamos con dirección a la bifurcación norte que da a la cascada, y nos detuvimos en la casa de té Ichiban. Había un hombre musculoso e intimidante en la puerta. Luego de que tuviera que emplear todas mis fuerzas para que Kurotsuchi-sama disimulara el fastidio de su cara y evitar una pelea innecesaria con ese tipo, entramos y nos sentamos. Akatsuchi pidió un jarrón de sake y Kurotsuchi-sama y yo pedimos té negro. Cuando trajeron nuestro pedido, vi que, en una de las mesas del fondo, el súper saiyajin con esteroides de la puerta se sentaba al lado de un hombre en kimono, bien opulento, con un sombrero alto negro. El hombre me lanzó una mirada sombría, la más sombría que he recibido de un ser humano en la vida.

—Uy. Ese tipo tiene la mirada muy intensa—susurré.

—Bueno—dijo Kurotsuchi-sama metiéndose una galleta en la boca—, ese sombrero tan ridículo intimida a cualquiera.

—Y ni hablar del pelambre como de payaso del otro—comentó Akatsuchi.

Los tres reímos.

—Aun así, no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos—dije sorbiendo un poco de té.

—¿Escalofríos? Vamos, Raina, solo es el señor feudal, no un ninja renegado de clase S…

—U…un ninja… un ninja renegado, clase S… c-como… como Dei…

Me derretí en el piso ni bien terminé de balbucear la frase.

—¡Akatsuchi! —dijo Kurotsuchi-sama golpeándolo en el brazo.

—¿Y yo qué dije?—dijo el aludido viéndome en posición fetal en el rincón—. ¿Es que todo le recuerda a Deidara o qué?

—Dei…Deidaaaaaraaaaaaa…

—¡Qué te he dicho, carajo!—dijo Kurotsuchi-sama—. ¡Deja de hablar de Deidara en presencia de…!

—DEIDARAAAAA…

—¡Ah, Kurotsuchi! ¡Ahora tú mencionaste a Deida…!

—¡Ya!—interceptó Kurotsuchi-sama, poniendo una mano en la boca de Akatsuchi.

—Oh, no otra vez—comentó el mesero al verme. Lo vi entrara la cocina y salir otra vez con un vaso humeante. Luego de unos minutos de tensión, el mesero me ayudaba a levantar y me daba algo de la bebida de hierbas que había preparado.

—Hierbas del Monte Kurokazan—comentó—. Buenas para los nervios.

—G-gracias—gemí.

Kurotsuchi-sama suspiró.

—Sentimos ponerlo otra vez en esas, Muroaki—dijo riendo incómodamente.

—No se preocupe. Yo también he tomado medidas—dijo el mesero señalando un letrero en la pared que tenía el rostro de Deidara tachado y con la leyenda: _"Prohibido mencionar a Este Innombrable. Al menos no en presencia de Raina Kamizuru. Atte.: la administración"._

Comí un par de galletas algo duras que me provocaron unas punzantes ganas de ir al baño. Entonces salí corriendo, poniéndome una mano en el trasero mientras Kurotsuchi-sama se burlaba de mí. No dejé de gemir hasta que aterricé en el inodoro. Por fin. Qué descanso. Hasta había cerrado los ojos. De pronto sentí que alguien entraba y comencé a ventear con las manos el olor con algo de vergüenza. Vi que unos pies se deslizaron al baño de al lado para luego volver al mueble del lavamanos. Al salir me encontré cara a cara con una mirada que volvió a darme escalofríos a través del espejo.

—Eres Raina Kamizuru, ¿verdad?—dijo una voz masculina.

¿El señor feudal? ¿En el baño de mujeres?

—S-sí. Así es…

Y lo que es peor: ¿No se piensa lavar las manos?

A partir de ese momento todo pasó como un estornudo: rápido y doloroso. El tipo de antes entró también al baño, chocando mi hombro. Vi que hizo una posición de manos y aparecieron de la nada un par de abejas. Yo me paralicé. Ah. Las abejas. Mis antiguas archienemigas. Recuerdo que la boca me temblaba más que la mano de un maraquero con párkinson. Traté de obligarme a mover las piernas para salir corriendo, pero ni siquiera pude gritar. ¡Abejas! ¡Por qué justo abejas, maldita sea!

Entonces pasó. El hombre se quitó la peluca y dejó ver una reluciente banda de regulación sobre su frente, cuyo símbolo no asocié a ninguna aldea conocida. Una de las abejas secretó miel sobre el hombro del ninja, y éste pasó a tener una mole de piedra amarillenta por brazo que desembocaba en una punta asquerosamente filosa. Después se abalanzó sobre el señor feudal y lo apuñaló.

Sí.

Así como lo leen.

—O-oh, vaya—fue lo único que dijo la víctima—. Me habían dicho que no iba a ser tan doloroso… y está doliendo como mil demonios…

Gran parte de la sangre del hombre aterrizó en mi pecho y en mis manos. Hasta en la boca, que la tenía abierta y temblando. Me dejaron ahí, congelada como estaba y salieron del baño.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí congelada hasta que apareció Kurotsuchi-sama.

Nunca olvidaré la mirada que me lanzó.

A pesar de que traté con todas mis fuerzas de explicar las cosas a Kurotsuchi-sama, lo único que alcancé a decir fue: _"Yo no… yo no quería…"._

Solo en ese momento caí en cuenta de mi situación.

Claro. Yo, Raina, del Clan Kamizuru, me había convertido en un maldito chivo expiatorio. Yo simplemente estaba en el lugar y en momento equivocado.

Tal vez esa misma noche pusieron mi foto en el libro Bingo.


	3. Lo que preguntó la calabaza con estrías

**III.**

 **LO QUE PREGUNTÓ LA CALABAZA CON ESTRÍAS**

La ciencia dice que todos los seres humanos somos 70% agua. Siendo franca, creo que ese 70% de agua se me había regado ya, entre sudor y lágrimas, mientras huía de Iwagakure. Me giraba a cada dos segundos para mirar por encima de mi hombro. Podía sentir los pasos de muchos ninjas persiguiéndome. Siguiéndome para acabar conmigo en menos de lo que dura un rayo. Después de mucho correr, decidí detenerme en medio de la nada y sentarme en una roca alargada y plana para descansar.

Recuerdo que lloré. Mucho, y en silencio. Dios. No había ni podido borrar el historial de internet. Y ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis padres. O al menos no propiamente. Ellos llegaron corriendo a la bifurcación de la cascada, preguntando por mí. Akatsuchi los frenó y me miraban pidiéndome explicaciones que yo no podía darles, porque… ¡ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba pasando! Pero como pude me despegué de ellos y salí corriendo. Nunca, en mis veinte años de vida, había hecho llorar a mi madre, y esa noche pude ver que le dejé el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Pero recapitulemos.

Kurotsuchi-sama, en un principio, no dijo nada. Al menos no usando las palabras, porque con la expresión de su rostro lo dijo todo. Akatsuchi llegó a nuestro encuentro. Yo no podía escuchar sino el zumbido de las tres o cuatro abejas que rondaban mi cabeza.

—¿Qué… qué has hecho, Raina? —dijo. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, por más que quería decir algo, de mi boca no salía absolutamente nada. Solo temblaba—. ¿Así eran las ganas de ir al baño que tenías?

—¡Akatsuchi! ¡Esto es serio! —dijo Kurotsuchi-sama.

—Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que es _esto_? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡No sé! Pero… Diablos. Esto se ve mal. Muy mal. Es una puta mierda, de verdad…

Después de quitarse las manos de la cabeza y maldecir un poco más, Kurotsuchi-sama se acercó a la esquina donde me encontraba acurrucada.

—Raina.

Silencio.

—¡Raina! ¡Reacciona!

Y me cacheteó.

—¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Yo no lo hice! —farfullé sin atreverme a abrir los ojos. Después me llevé las manos a la cabeza—. K-Kurotsuchi-sama… las abejas…

—Pero tú misma las… ugh-dijo Kurotsuchi-sama, levantándose con fastidio. Hizo unas posiciones de manos, y en un dos por tres escupió aguijones de agua que acabaron con las abejas—. Ya. Ya las acabé, Raina.

Solo entonces abrí los ojos y levanté la cara.

—Hey—dijo Akatsuchi frunciendo el ceño y señalando algo con el dedo.

Al bajar la vista descubrí que en las puntas de mis brazos se habían formado unos muñones anaranjados.

—¡AAAAAAH! —grité pegando un brinco—. ¡Y-yo nunca había hecho eso!

Kurotsuchi-sama volvió a arrodillarse conmigo, acercó mi mano a su cara y olió.

—Es miel—dijo. Después, con la boca temblando, añadió—: Raina, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

No contesté. Kurotsuchi-sama bajó la cabeza, suspiró y dijo:

—Significa que tienes que irte. Ya.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Eso no importa. Tienes que desaparecer antes de que esto se vuelva un mierdero más grande del que ya es.

—¿Eh? Pero… p-pero…

—¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tú misma sacaste toda esa miel! Y esas abejas responden a ti.

—¡Pero le digo que no sé hacerlo!

—Está en tu sangre, Raina. Recuerda de dónde vienes—dijo Akatsuchi. Después, señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo del señor feudal, añadió—: ¿Y qué hacemos con él?

—Nos encargaremos de eso después. Ahora—dijo Kurotsuchi-sama mirándome otra vez—, tienes que irte de aquí cuanto antes.

Salimos del baño y Kurotsuchi-sama agarró mi mochila, metió un par de galletas, el mesero nos miró con sorpresa y se asustó cuando le pidieron agua. Entonces guardó un poco en un recipiente con tapa y me la entregó, dándome además unas hierbas del Monte Kurokazan. Luego me tomó por los hombros y me miró fijamente:

—Ahora vete. Y no mires atrás.

—Kuro…Kurotsuchi-sama…

—Prometo que lo arreglaré. Lo arreglaré, y podrás volver. Pero ahora… ahora necesito que te largues.

Akatsuchi se había puesto en la puerta.

—Dense prisa—dijo—. Ya la gente está sospechando.

—Raina. Vete ya.

—Pero yo no hice nada—insistía.

—Eso lo sabemos. Pero las pruebas dicen lo contrario.

—Además está lo de… ya sabes, lo que pasó con Dei…—el mesero lo miró abriendo bien los ojos—. Ejem, el Innombrable…

—Sí. La orden del Vejete es de matar a cualquiera que represente una posible amenaza a la aldea. Y el asesinato del señor feudal… bueno, eso es como la mamá… qué digo, la mega tatarabuela de todas las amenazas.

—Bueno, siempre podemos alegar que fue porque se demoraba mucho en el baño.

—¡Akatsuchi!

—Solo es una idea…

—Ugh. En fin. Raina. Vete ahora. Ni Akatsuchi ni yo podremos protegerte de toda la escuadra jonin de la aldea. Lo siento.

Entonces me dio la mochila.

—Lo arreglaré. Prometo que lo arreglaré.

Devuelta al tiempo presente, seguía llorando. Y de tanto llorar me había quedado dormida.

No fueron los rayos del sol sino unos golpecitos en la frente lo que me despertaron.

—Hey, hey. ¿Estás muerta? —dijo una voz.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, pude distinguir que era una voz masculina, aunque bastante aguda e infantil. Una mezcla de sirena de bomberos y canto de cuervos con catarro.

—¿Estás muerta? —insistió la voz—. Hey. Hey. Heeeey. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Vamos, despiertaaaa...

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente y comencé a dudar hasta de estar viva o al menos lo suficientemente consciente como para interpretar lo que preguntó a continuación:

—¿Qué se siente cagar?


End file.
